A Fae's Inheritance
by fuji-rakki
Summary: In a war-torn world, one young Fae named Pearl is caught up in the middle. Raised by a Wildclaw, she was forced to grow never knowing her parents, hiding away constantly from the war between flights. When a fishing trip gone wrong causes her to become lost from her home, she must side with the rebellion against the war, for the fate of all dragons, and in order to find her family.


**O YAY FLIGHT RISING**

 **I like this game a lot, i joined early last month and I LOVE IT. So why not write a story on it? Without Further ado, let's get started!**

The Fae dragon flew through the storm, gasping as rain and waves surged into her eyes and throat. She had been flying for only the Tidelord knew how long. _I have to get away!_ She thought, glancing back behind her. The egg she clutched in her talons was slippery, and she had nearly dropped it multiple times.

"Stop right there, Water Flight scum!" A deep voice boomed. She gasped and flew faster. She reached the coast and landed on a cliff, breaking into a run. The Fae's damp wings hung limply to her side. Suddenly, she tripped over a tree root and gasped, the egg slipping out of her grasp. It landed, wedged between to roots of the tall tree and she sighed with relief, seeing as it wasn't damaged.

As she went to pick herself up, a large paw slammed into her back, knocking the wind out of her. She squirmed in the grasp of her captor to no avail. The Fae's deep blue eyes widened as a large Guardian dragon towered over her. He was a blood red, with dark grey wings and blazing red eyes. The Plague flight ambassador grinned down at her with sharp, crooked fangs. "So, it seems we finally caught you, prisoner of war." He said in a deep, Russian voice. "Surrender your egg and I'll let you off with a small beating."

The Fae struggled violently, spitting in his face. "How about you let the harpy Beast Clan peck your eyes out!" She hissed. The Guardian simply laughed. "Oh, you're so cute with your harmless threats. I've always liked you a little more than the others. Shame we'll have to keep you imprisoned even more now that you've escaped three times. As for your little egg? Well," He chuckled. "The dragons in my flight are hungry."

"You bastard! Touch my egg and I'll kill you!" The Fae glared daggers at the Guardian.

"I'd like to see you try. Guards!" He bellowed. Several Mirror dragons land, all of them with glittering red eyes, symbolizing their allegiance to the Plaguebringer.

They all closed in on the egg, eager to smash it open to tear at the tender meat and yolk inside. Suddenly, a roar sounded. A Wildclaw jumped out of the trees. It landed in front of the egg, growling at the Mirrors, who backed away nervously.

"F-Ferris!" The Fae squeaked. the Wildclaw turned around with a smirk. He, too, had dark blue eyes. Ferris was quite handsome, with Pearl colored skin and ivory colored wings. He flashed a stunning smile through his green striped snout. "Hello, Lorelei."

"W-well, what are you waiting for...? Get the egg!" The Fae, Lorelei, coughed weakly, choked by the weight of the Guardian's paw. Ferris nodded, sweeping out a leg and knocking away three of the Mirrors. He swooped down and grabbed the egg, leaping into the sky. Lorelei watched him go, sighing. "Do whatever you want with me. You'll never find my egg."

The Guardian grinned. "Very well then. Come on, we have a bit of flying to do."

 _A few days later..._

Ferris peered outside of the oceanside cave, eyes narrowed. He went back inside and stared at the nest. The egg rocked back and forth. _Any moment now..._ The Wildclaw thought with anticipation. The smooth, cream colored shell of the egg cracked and a small talon struck out of it. Ferris flinched in surprise. _That was fast._

He watched a small, cream Fae came out. She had dark blue wings and a rune pattern on her snout and tail. her underbelly was a dark sapphire. She glanced at the Wildclaw and squeaked. He smiled.

"You look exactly like your mother." Ferris remarked. The Fae grabbed part of the eggshell, putting it over her head. "I know exactly the name Lorelei had picked out for you, young Pearl." The name rolled off his tongue. It was fitting.

"I just wish you could grow up in a peaceful, less war torn land."

 **there's chapter one! Maybe it won't be inactive like my other story-**

 **Most of the dragons in this story are based off of my dragons in Flight Rising, specifically Pearl. If you want your dragon to be featured, just give me a link to them and provide a small backstory and I'll see what I can do! until next time!**

 **~Silver**


End file.
